Shy
by katharsys
Summary: Bella es timida y guarda un secreto. Edward encantador y curioso.


Shy

Chapter I

"Rojo Granate"

…lo odio mamá, de verdad lo odio y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo enterrar mi rostro en el libro para ocultarlo, siempre hay alguien que me descubre y me deja en evidencia al creerme dormida en clase.

_Isabella Swan a su madre Renee después de su primer día de clase._

Hay estaba de nuevo, ardiendo en sus mejillas y volviendo su rostro en un escandaloso tono rojizo.

Bella swan, no pudo sentirse más miserable al observar al culpable de su rubor, Edward Cullen, tomar con su característica parsimonia el asiento contiguo al suyo. Era extraño, pensó, cuando cualquier chica en su lugar se sentiría honrada, soñada, exultante de alegría con esa suerte…ella se sentía de todo menos afortunada.

No es que ella estuviera ciega a la indudable atracción que ejercía ese chico, que además de guapo era amable y risueño. No. Ella era tan sensible a sus cabellos cobrizos, la brillantez de su sonrisa y las adorables arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, como toda chica habida y por haber en el camino de Edward. Solo que su caso era extremo.

Con más de dos años de compartir aula con el siempre encantador Edward, Bella aun no podía creer el estúpido comportamiento tímido y torpe de ella, ya sea al cruzarse sus miradas por mero accidente ó al intercambiar unas cuantas líneas patéticamente cortadas por su repentino tartamudeo.

Edward miró a Bella con la confianza de quien se sabe guapo, añadiéndole además a su rostro un adorable aire pueril al esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. A Bella se le agrandaron los ojos repentinamente y un fugaz momento de divina felicidad cruzo su rostro al ver el irresistible gesto de su compañero dirigirse solo a ella.

El sonido bajo y burleton de una risa, obligaron a Bella a volver de su estado onírico. Su mejor amigo, Jacob, a quien conocía desde la infancia estaba doblado en su asiento y con la cara tan roja atragantándose en su propio ataque que bien podría decirse se trataba de un tomate en pleno estado de convulsión.

Bella frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido al darse cuenta que Jacob se reía de ella y eso era evidente por la manera en que tendía a señalarla y renovar sus carcajadas así que, creyendo no poder soportarlo un momento más sin levantarse y matarlo en el acto, se giro en su asiento quedando a espaldas de él para no verlo.

—Hey, Bella!-le llamaron desde el asiento trasero. Bella volteó y sonrió a su compañera Alice, tomando en el acto al diminuto trozo de papel doblado- a más no poder- antes de volver a girarse.

Era de Jacob.

"Que tonta eres"-decía la especie de código garabateada en el papel-"Edward no coqueteaba contigo sino, con Rosalie jajaja"

Bella soltó un sonoro suspiro y se desinflo en su asiento, llamándose así misma idiota al comprobar que efectivamente era Rosalie con quien Edward continuaba su seductor juego.

—Idiota!-musito Bella sin enterarse de la cercanía de Edward.

Edward se sobresalto al escucharla y la observó un instante antes de hablarle con cierta rudeza.

—Perdon?-pregunto Edward clavando sus ojos en los de Bella. Bella, sintiéndose atrapada por su mirada, trago gordo antes de contestar.

Obviamente el chico la había escuchado y encima de todo creía que el insulto había sido dirigido a él.

—Er…Na-naaa-nada-Contestó tartamudeando con una voz baja y tímida.

Edward sonrió, no podía evitarlo, esa chica Swan con sus encantadoras mejillas sonrojadas y su simpático tartamudeo al hablar con él, le hacía sonreír siempre.

—De acuerdo-dijo Edward en tono paternal-entonces, haré de cuenta que no escuche nada-finalizó dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de dedicar su atención al profesor que en ese instante entraba al salón.

Durante el resto del día Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír a pesar de que, en realidad, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, a no ser por la dulce sonrisa que sin ninguna duda le había regalado Edward.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos iba Bella que sin darse cuenta choco accidentalmente con Rosalie provocando que la bebida que ella sostenía instantes atrás entre sus manos cayera sobre el precioso vestido blanco de la joven.

—Mira lo que me hiciste estúpida!!-gruño Rosalie en un tono de voz tan elevado que todo el mundo en la cafetería se volvió a ver lo que sucedía.

—Lo siento-contesto Bella avergonzada, más por la atención que le dedicaban todos, alrededor, que por el incidente.

—Es todo lo que tienes que decir?!-explotó Rosalie-Vaya!!-exclamó con un ademan exagerado- No solo te vuelves idiota cuando Edward aparece ante ti, sino que, efectivamente, lo eres-Bella empalideció. -Así que es cierto. Edward te vuelve idiota y no solo eso, te gusta tanto que ni siquiera eres capaz de acabar una frase completa sin tartamudear…

En momentos embarazosos, Bella solía enrojecer a niveles insospechados, derrumbarse sobre su asiento y esperar a que el momento terminara para marcharse. En esta ocasión nada podría haber sido más distinto, y sin embargo tan negativo.

Con su cara desprovista de color y los ojos empañados en lágrimas Bella dirigió última mirada a Rosalie antes de huir a toda prisa del lugar, de su humillación y de Edward.

Edward quien lo observaba todo desde una de las mesas de la cafetería se levanto de su asiento con una rapidez nunca antes vista en él y en un estado de violencia tal que muchos no pudieron evitar mirarle sin cierto temor y apartarse de su camino rápidamente a modo de precaución.

Rosalie lo observó avanzar por entre la gente con los puños apretados y los ojos encendidos en llamas y al instante ya no pudo sostener su sonrisa superficial.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward tomo a Rosalie por el brazo y la arrastro por la cafetería hasta llevarla a un lugar privado donde pudieran hablar. Al llegar a un salón desocupado Edward la soltó con brusquedad, sin fijarse en si le hacia daño o no.

—Dime Rosalie-empezó a hablar Edward, con insólita calma-Quien te dió derecho a gritarle a Isabella. Quien te dio derecho a humillarla públicamente y quien, Maldita sea!!-exploto- te dio derecho a utilizar mi nombre para hacerlo.

Rosalie permaneció callada unos segundos sopesando sus palabras antes de responderle.

—Me hizo enfurecer, Edward. Arruino mi vestido favorito-Señalo Rosalie con un gesto hacia su vestido, Edward enrolo los ojos al escuchar ese argumento tan vacio y materialista-Se que no lo entiendes Edward, pero de verdad me gusta este vestido.

—Un vestido no vale tanto, Rosalie. No lo que vale una persona-respondió muy serio.

—Perdóname quieres-suplico la chica rubia en un tono añiñado, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Yo no soy quien para perdonarte Rosalie, no es a mí a quien le debes presentar tus disculpas.-fue ahí en esa última frase donde Rosalie no pudo retener más las palabras que agolpadas en su garganta luchaban por salir.

—Porque la defiendes tanto Edward? Acaso te gusta?-pregunto Rosalie, con sospecha y rencor.

—No. Por supuesto que no!-se apresuro a contestar Edward como si la sola idea lo repugnara- Ni siquiera he pensado en ella de esa manera.

—Entonces porque Edward-Edward se quedo en silencio, la verdad es que ni siquiera él sabría decir con certeza que es lo que tenia la tímida Bella que solía sacar de él su lado tierno y protector.

—No lo se. Tal vez es lástima.

Bella quien había permanecido oculta en las sombras del salón, sintió un dolor profundo que le oprimió el corazón al escuchar esa última frase. Y entonces lo supo, supo aquello que la haría aún más infeliz: Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Hola, como están?

Espero que estén estupendamente bien e igual de felices y emocionados que yo al leer esta primera parte de la historia…La verdad es que no se que más decirle, más que espero tener un grato recibimiento y muchas alertas de review en mi correo!!!

Cuidense mucho. Les mando muchos besos.

Ciao


End file.
